It is often desirable in consumer and other products to keep separate two or more components of the composition until actual use. Examples of compositions wherein this may be desirable include personal washing compositions wherein cleansing and moisturizing compositions are kept separate prior to application on the skin by the consumer. Other examples include laundry products wherein it is desirable to keep separate enzyme and bleach, and dental products wherein it may be necessary to isolate peroxide from bicarbonate prior to use of the product. A patent disclosing such a personal washing composition is Chambers et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,612,307. Another application for such containers is to house shampoo in one compartment and conditioner in another.
Numerous patents disclosing dual containers of one sort or another and/or closures have been published. These include Usen et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,628,429, Hatakeyama et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,615,803, Blette, U.S. Pat. No. 5,386,928, Iaia et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,318,203, Douglas et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,316,159, O'Meara, U.S. Pat. No. 5,269,441, O'Meara, U.S. Pat. No. 5,244,120, Reil et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,158,209, De Laforcade, U.S. Pat. No. 5,152,432, Stokes et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,137,178, Ratcliff, U.S. Pat. No. 5,052,590, Pearson et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,974,756, Gentile U.S. Pat. No. 5,392,947, Mueller U.S. Pat. No. 5,964,539, Gentile U.S. Pat. No. 5,252,312, Gentile U.S. Pat. No. 5,289,949, Gentile U.S. Pat. No. 5,289,950, Abfier et al. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 353,326, Wickham U.S. Pat. No. 5,489,046, Walravens U.S. Pat. No. Des. 329,984 and Meurer et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,269,389.
Despite the various dual containers disclosed in the literature, a dual container, especially for consumer products, which is simple and acceptable to consumers has been elusive.